orderofrequiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Koraith
Lord Koraith was a well respected, well known member of the Honor Guard of the Order of Requiem who was thought of as one of the most, if not the most insane member of the Order. After becoming apprenticed to the Lord, Palsadis, his master left for a small attack on a Republic base and never returned. Palsadis was presumed dead and Koraith was taken into the Honor Guard Academy, which started him down the path to where he was at his peak. Biography "The Shadow, The Darkness, The Assassin. These are your titles. They mean nothing to me. I have seen true Darkness. I have purged it of this Galaxy. You will be no different." ''-Yomin Darius to Koraith just before their duel and Koraith's escape'' Lord Koraith was a human male born as the oldest child of a Hutt slave and a servant on Hutta. He was sold, along with his brother, to a high ranking officer in the Imperial Military who lived on Dromund Kaas. Koraith's master soon discovered that Koraith possessed a strong connection to the Force and decided to have him trained as a personal assassin. He was sent to kill his master's rivals, superiors, and Republic Officers alike for his master's own gain. Although Koraith was treated better than all the other slaves and servants when he had a successful mission and was rewarded with his own ship and room, he felt badly for the others who were treated like normal Imperial slaves. Eventually though, he would lose his ability to feel compassion for others. Only two people were ever able to see the side of himself that he hid from the Galaxy; a Twi'lek female named Suka, and young Echani female named Cin-Traycyn. Only one was known to have been in a relationship with The Shadow. The Assassin had few accomplices due to his distrust of most beings, but those very, very few who he did trust, knew most of his past and darkest secrets. Upon his induction into the Order, he quickly became apprenticed to a lord named Palsadis. Unfortunately for Koraith, not long after he became an apprentice, his master departed for an attack on a Revanite stronghold and did not return. The Shadow remained masterless for a time before Captain Trucadatio of the Honor Guard decided to take Koraith into the Honor Guard Academy to be trained as an Honor Guard. Several weeks of gruesome training later, The Shadow graduated into Lordship as a full fledged member of the Honor Guard of the Order of Requiem, alongside a fellow Honor Guard graduate named Banchev who Koraith considered an almost friend, and others who he simply saw as associates. Following his graduation, The Shadow had discovered the Location of his blood father and gone to kill him, when he was ambushed and captured over the Forest Moon of Endor by Republic Forces. The Assassin was held as a prisoner for months and questioned almost daily on the location of the Order's Sith Academy and Stronghold. He never revealed the locations due to his extensive training in the Honor Guard Academy, fortunately enough. On his final escape attempt, he stole a lightsaber and dueled the Jedi holding him hostage. The duel went on for hours and The Shadow ended up losing most of his left arm and both duelists gained many scars all over their bodies. Although Koraith lost most of his arm, he still managed to commandeer a shuttle that he ended up crashing at a republic base due to one arm, and having the engines shot up by turrets. The Shadow stowed away on a republic transport to a Cruiser, where he then stole a Republic Fighter and flew it back to the Oblivion. After getting a cybernetic arm, Koraith began recovery and intense training. Shortly after he made his recovery, he partook in a large scale attack on the Revanites alongside his fellow Honor Guard members, Dark Councillor Ralrorc, a few Mandalorians, and The Emperor, who personally oversaw the attacks.